Some existing calculators, handheld computing devices, and handheld user interfaces have the ability to graphically display a vector and/or perform mathematical operations for vectors. However, such devices do not show the graphical vector display simultaneously with the numerical vector components (e.g., x and y, or r and θ). Also, such devices do not show the graphical vector display while performing or inputting a mathematical operation.
As an educational tool, it would be beneficial for a student learning about vectors to be able to see a graphical display of a vector simultaneously while its numerical vector components are being entered, as well as after the numerical components are entered. Hence, there is a need for a device that graphically displays a vector along with the numerical values of the vector components simultaneously.
It would also be beneficial for a student learning about mathematical operations involving vectors (e.g., addition of vector, cross product, dot product) to see a graphical display of each vector operand for a mathematical operation while entering the mathematical operation, as well as seeing a graphical display of the vector resulting from the mathematical operation simultaneously displayed with the numerical values for the resulting vector's components. Hence, there is also a need for device that graphically displays a vector along with the numerical values of the vector simultaneously, during and after inputting a mathematical vector operation.
Because vectors and mathematical operations for vectors are often more easily understood through visual or graphical examples, such a needed device would allow a student or user to input a variety of examples and learn, at least in part, by example. It would also be beneficial if a software application providing such features could be loaded into an existing scientific calculator or other handheld user interface device to enable it to become such a device. Thus, there is need for an education tool that will graphically display vectors along with their vector components at the same time on the same display screen, either via a software application adapted to execute on existing devices or via a new device incorporating such features.